fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Gunfire's Promotional Trial: The Rage of the Storm and Skies
Chase walks along path five, looking around the cleared path. The air is clean and fresh, a hint of salt from the surrounding ocean water. His face is relaxed as he gazes at the growing foliage though his quick pace reveals his true feelings. He is eager to begin this trial, and his pace only seems to get faster in hopes of seeing the end of this tunnel of greenery. "You seem excited," said William. "That's good. The master speaks of you often. He says you're beginning to come out of your shell." Chase shakes his head at William's comment, but then he nods his head instead. He supposes he was excited, and hearing that the guild master spoke of him was exciting in its own right. He was excited even if that meant battling others, was excited at the prospect of combating with somebody strong. He knows he won't be hurt, at least nothing major, but some part of his mind still nags that this is just like before, that he will be attacked and he won't be able to get back up. His face twists into a scowl and his steps slow a bit, and reaching the end of this path becomes something he dreads. A young girl stood before William and Chase. "You're pretty funny lookin'," she said to Chase. "Hi, I'm Malory Doomkaiser. I may be younger than you both, but I'll be your proctor for this portion of the exam. All you need to do is beat me and you'll be able to continue on in the trial." William stepped forward. "Be on guard Chase, she might look young, but the Doomkaisers are one of the most powerful Mage families in Fiore. Not to mention she's a member of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad." Chase sense the change in the atmosphere before Malory announces her appearance, and his magical aura spikes up tremendously. The air becomes stifling, and his gaze focuses singularly upon the girl. He nods his head to William, "Of course. However, her family name and title mean nothing if she can't prove how strong she is." He's as mouthy as ever, but he doesn't go lax. Even if though he claims the titles mean nothing, he knows the weight of being a part of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad. She is going to be a tough opponent no doubt. "Your guild once helped out Walter, one of my comrades," said Malory. "In the end that dark guild that was destroyed, my brother belonged to. And I thank you for taking him off that path. But now you'll feel true fear." Her irises turned red, and her sclera turned black. "Cover your eyes!" called William. "Anyone that looks into the Lunar Eclipse Eyes will feel immense terror." Chase closes his eyes per William's instruction and takes a deep breath in through his nose. He knows precisely where Malory is even without his sight and the sound of her breathing only makes it easier to know where she is. He concentrates his magical energy into his hands, creating a slight wind current and his hands begin to glow with a faint green light. "O strengthen of arm to cleave the heavens! Ile Arms!" He enchants, and the glow increasing in intensity and size, encompassing him in a quavering aura. The magic spreads until it surrounds William as well, and their magic power is given an extreme boost. "I'll cover your back, just get in as many attacks as you can," He instructs the older male, turning his head in Williams's direction though his eyes remain closed. "Fear isn't my only weapon you know. Eclipse Beam!" Malory shot two scarlet beams of energy from her eyes. William used his telepathy to see Malory's movements and blocked the attack with his Mountain Armor. Magma Breath!" William blasted back an attack using his magma, but Malory easily avoided it. "So you two are able to use sight and smell to find your opponents huh. That won't matter." When she landed on the ground, Malory's body collapsed into her shadow. "You can't find me now." Her voice sounded like it was coming from all around them, and her scent had disappeared. Chase opens his eyes at the sudden disappearance of her scent, looking around. He figures she's used some sort of form changing magic, and while she's not in his sight, he makes the most of his time and begins to draw magic circles in front of him. "O swift winds that dash through the heavens! Ile Vernier! O indestructible winds of the heavens to resist! Ile Armor!" A green glowing sphere and cube surround him and William, boosting their speed and defense with both spells. With all of their abilities strengthened, he gets into an offensive position. His eyes shine with a fierce determination though he remains still. "I realize this is a battling tactic but isn't it a bit boring to hide? I know you're capable of more than a simple eye magic and disappearing, I can sense your magic power." His voice is confident and sure. Suddenly Malory appeared in front of Chase, her form returning to its original state, looking directly into his eyes. "You're right, but let's see if you'll make me use those. Lunacy." The fear her eyes created intensified, greatly scaring Chase. William grabbed her threw her away, eyes still closed, before the fear could take complete control of him. Chase is so shocked by her sudden appearance that he forgets to shut his eyes, and her spell is able to take hold. Scenes of being locked into a chair, and excruciating pain flash in his mind's eye and he lets out a pain filled scream as if it's happening to him right now. When William wrenches her away, she loses focus and the spell's effects wear off instantly. He still quakes with fear after it has faded, though after he draws in a few shaky breaths, he's able to regain his composure. "Wow, that certainly wasn't something I was ready for," he says, his voice shaking lightly, though this time with laughter. "Though, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve as well." A grin spreads across his face, and he crosses his arms in front of him, then quickly swings them apart. Two wakes of wind spread out in front of him, and they bind Malory's arms to her side, enacting the Sky Dragon's Binding Winds. He closes his eyes so she can't get him with her Lunar Eclipse Eyes again, and sucks in a tremendous breath. He lets it out with a shout of "Sky Dragon's Roar!" And a spiraling tunnel of wind heads directly towards her. "Shadow Shield!" A mass of shadows collected in front of Malory, protecting her from the attack. "Shadow Slash!" Two more tendrils of shadows appeared and somehow managed to cut through Chase's winds, freeing her. "This girl is rather strong," said William, "she cut through your wind. I guess I better do my fair share. Quake!" William stomped on the ground causing the earth in front of him to collapse and destroy the landscape. Malory transformed into a shadow to avoid the attack, once again masking her scent, and appeared behind the duo. "Eclipse Beam!" she called, blasting the beams from her eyes. William smiled and turned around. "Eruption!" William easily blocked the spell with a blast of magma from his hand. "You can hide from our senses, but you can't mask your mind." She was wide open for attack. Chase watched the events unfold with a thoughtful look. If she can just cut through my winds, it'll be impossible to keep her in her physical form. He's able to predict her next spell after she disappears into the shadows, and appropriately uses his Sky Dragon Wings to safely leap into the air to avoid the attack, not that he really had to, since William's Eruption attack negated her beam. From his vantage point, he draws in another large breath and launches another Sky Dragon's Roar directly down onto her. He lands safely a few feet away from the attack and looks over to William. "Hey, I've got an idea. Set up your telepathy." He instructs, watching Malory intently. William did as he was instructed. Malory appeared unscathed from the second roar attack, holding a white wooden spear over her head, surrounded by a red aura. "I know you have more attacks than that. This is my spear, Gungnir. It was created by my captain Odin. It cannot be broken. Let me see how well you can handle this." She pointed the spear tip at the duo, and blasted a crimson burst of magic from her spear. Chase listens intently as the connection is set up between his and William's thoughts until it is steady. Once he is certain he can talk to him clearly he begins to tell him his plan. I'm going to create a bow of wind, and if like you to use your Flame of Rebuke as the trajectory. She can't negate it and with the assistance of my wind, it'll hopefully be able to move faster than she can keep up with. You can decide when we use it, but I'll need a few moments notice so I can ready my aim. he says, watching as Malory emerges from the breath attack almost exactly in the same conditions as before. He lets out a frustrated breath his face twisting up into a scowl as he is informed about the spears indestructibility. The red beam charges straight for him and William, and he steps in front of his partner. "Raise!" he shouts, and his magic power flares up. The beam disappears as it makes contact with Chase and his own magical energy drops back to what it was before the spell was enchanted. "I don't need a piece of wood to defend myself with," he says, his chin jutting out in pride. He launches towards Malory in the next instant, and is directly in front of her in a matter of seconds, his Vernier spell he set up earlier greatly boosting his speed. His eyes are closed the whole time. He swings his leg back, imbuing it with high-velocity winds, swinging it straight towards her gut. Malory easily blocked the strike with her spear, repelling Chase at the same time, but before she could counterattack, William had already grabbed her shoulder. "If you had only been going against one of us, you probably would've won." Malory's skin began to burn from poison dripping from William's hand. She screamed in pain as she doubled over onto her knees. Chase is blown back by the magical spear though he easily twists in the air to land on his feet. William's poison attack had forced Malory to her knees, and while striking an opponent while they were down was kind of like cheating, Chase surged forward anyways, his hands wrapped in wind. He released the quickly moving air from his fingertips, leaving behind thin blades of wind from each of his four fingers. The separate attacks formed into one, growing in size, though it was no wider than the space between Malory's shoulders. He quickly followed up this attack by creating a serpent of wind, though instead of the light blue of his first attack, it was a dark greenish color. The air was cleared of most of its contaminants, all soaking into the creature, which surged directly for the wound that William's poison had caused, its fangs bared. Before the attack could make contact, however, William jumped in front of Chase and grabbed his hand, stopping his attack. "That's enough Chase, she's already been defeated. My poison causes excruciating pain and rapid magical drain. If you attacked her, I'm not sure if she would've survived. Can you heal her? I'm sure she's already admitted defeat." Chase looked dumbfounded when his attack was stopped, and when he found out it was because of his own partner, it turned into rage. "What was that for?!" He screeches, wrenching his hand away. "If she was done, wouldn't she have said so? If she doesn't surrender, then I see no point in healing her." He turns his gaze away from the two, pointedly looking anywhere but them, but especially Malory. But even if he couldn't see her, he could hear every one of her ragged breaths, and only a few seconds later, he let out an exasperated breath. "You know what, never mind," He grumbles, walking over to the Doomkaiser and placing his hand on her shoulder. It began to glow with a faint green light and the burns from the poison faded within a matter of seconds. Malory's features went lax as the pain began to subside though Chase kept his hand where it was. "Better?" He asks, looking directly at Malory now. "I can summon some fresher air to help you relax..." He trails off and glances at the ground for a moment before bringing his gaze back up to her face. "If you want," He adds, hoping it doesn't seem like he's pitying her. "That won't be necessary," said Malory getting to her feet. "You both pass. I hope you both make it far in this trial." Malory gave Chase a warm smile, her Lunar Eclipse Eyes no longer active. Chase nods and stands with her, looking over to William for a second before returning back to Malory. The shock of her warm smile puts a slightly bewildered look on his face, and it takes him a few seconds to return her gesture. "Thank you," he says, "For proctoring and for wishing us luck on our next trial."